Heretofore, sight-seeing buses and the like have been equipped with drink container holders disposed upon the back of the seats. Many conventional holders of this type comprise a metallic wire bent into a basket shape. Some are collapsible. Most are fixedly mounted upon the back of the seat and are always exposed.
A drink container holder of this type is used for holding a cup so that it does not fall, and is very convenient. However, the holder, when not is use, is bothersome since it occupies a part of the narrow space defined between the seats. Moreover, since the conventional holder is mounted in a projecting fashion, it may be dangerous.